cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Timothy Dalton
Timothy Dalton (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''Wuthering Heights (1970)'' [Heathcliff]: Shot (we don't see exactly where he's hit) by Julian Glover; he dies shortly afterwards while crawling along the moors, following Anna Calder-Marshall's ghost. *''Mary Queen of Scotts (1971) 'Darnley: ''Stabbed to death by Conspirators, after he survived the explosion when he was hiding in the castle. *Chanel Solitaire (1981)'' [Boy Capel]: Killed (off-screen) in a car crash we learn of his death that Marie-France Pisier was informed by his parents. *''The Rocketeer (1991)'' [Neville Sinclair]: Killed in an explosion when he attempts to escape his burning zeppelin using the stolen rocket-pack, not knowing that Billy Campbell had removed the cover on a leak in the fuel line, causing it to bursts into flames and Timothy to crash into the "Hollywoodland" sign, destroying the last four letters. (Thanks to Michael) *''Made Men (1999)'' [Sheriff Dex Dreier]: Shot in the back by Michael Beach just as Timothy is about to shoot James Belushi. (Thanks to ND) TV Deaths *''Antony and Cleopatra (1983)'' [Marc Antony]: Commits suicide by throwing himself on his sword; he dies shortly afterwards, after being taken to Lynn Redgrave's side. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with Shakespeare's play.) *''Tales from the Crypt: Werewolf Concerto (1992)'' [Lokai]: Bitten on the throat (off-screen) by the vampire Beverly D'Angelo, after she impaled him through the back with a candelabra while he's in his werewolf form. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Cleopatra'' (1999 miniseries) [Julius Caesar]: Stabbed to death by Sean Pertwee, Bruce Payne and others the conspirators on the Senate steps. *''Hercules (2005)'' [Amphitryon]: Fatally injured in a battle with the hydra; he dies shortly afterwards in Paul Telfer's arms in the river. (Thanks to ND) *''Doctor Who: The End of Time Part 2 (2010)'' [Rassilon, Lord President of the Time Lords]: Electrocuted by John Simm's electric shock powers as Timothy is about to kill David Tennant. Gallery Timothydalton.jpg|Timothy Dalton in Wuthering Heights Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Welsh actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:British actors and actresses Category:1946 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by fatal injuries Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:People of English descent Category:American actors and actresses Category:People of Irish descent Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:James Bond Stars Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:MGM Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:WB Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:PBS Stars Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Actors who died in Anthony Minghella Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Toy Story Cast Members Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Actors who died in Joe Johnston movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Hercules cast members Category:DC Stars Category:Penny Dreadful Cast Members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Actors who killed in werewolf or leopard form